A lover of the light
by Allwillwait
Summary: "You are the light that I've been searching for in the darkness that is my existence .." Klaus thought the flame to his humanity had been blown out from the beginning of time. But when he stumbles upon a beautiful girl with a heart of gold, he is intrigued. She was supposed to be away to pass the time, a distraction from his plans. But what happens when she becomes more than that?


**A/N : Hey guys ! So, this story has crept up on me and won't stop eating at me! I thought i'd do a one shot and if you'd like for me to contunie to write it, leave me reviews to let me know :) **

**I hope you guys enjoy. **

The door flew off the hinges sending pieces of wood and debris flying through the air and landing at her feet. She whipped around with an expression of shock and horror as she stood frozen in dismay. He stepped through the destroyed door framed with clench fists and lips pressed in a hard line. He could hear her heartbeat pounding in her tiny chest as her breathing started to quicken. He wasn't sure if she was freightened of him or taken by surprise by his accentric entrance. But he couldn't help but feel his black heart drop at the thought of her being afraid of him. She was the one person he didn't want to frighten into submission. He lifted his hand as if he were to speak but slowly closed his mouth as he cocked his head to the side and shrugged his shoulders apologetically.

She looked down at her feet and nervously placed a strand of hair behind her ear as she tried to pull herself together. She closed her eyes and lifted her head to bite back tears. She couldn't unfold in front of him now, not after everything they had been through. Not after she left him to prove how strong she was without him. When she realized she was able to keep her composure, her eyes flew open to find him just inches away from her. His expression was like nothing she had seen before, he looked lost .. utterly sad and maybe even a little broken.

"I thought you'd left for good." He spoke softly.

She melted at his deep voice, his thick accent and the soft spoken tone he had. "I, I um.." she choked back tears. This was it, she could feel the burn behind her retina's as she squeezed her eyes and let a single tear slip through her impossibly long lashes. She felt the choking in her throat as she gulped back her cries of need. Need for him. She didn't want to look weak in front of him but it was inevitable at this point. "I was never going to leave you." She managed to choke out between quiet sobs. She stood frozen for a moment as she slowly opened her eyes and met with his intense gaze. He looked angry. Why? Was he angry at her?

She felt her entire body shudder as he took a deep inhale through his nose. She looked at him through ice blue eyes that were rimmed red and wet. She felt so vulnerable. Was he angry because she was crying? She broke eye contact as she lifted her hand to wipe her salty tears away. Just as her finger grazed her cheek, he stopped her. He grabbed her hand with his opposite and took a step forward to close the space bewteen them.

"Look at me." He demanded with a soft voice.

She complied. Her eyes whipped into his ocean blue eyes with frustration. He opened his mouth slightly as if he were to speak but quickly closed it and clenched his jaw. Her gaze softened as his darkened, she seen the freight he was trying to hold back. For the first time, he actually looked vulnerable .. scared of her.

He kept a firm grip of her hand as he lifted his left hand to meet her tear stained skin. He swept his tumb under her eye to wipe off the mascara smears that he caused. She closed her eyes at his touch. She felt her entire body shake as if he had sent an electrical charge through her with a simple touch. He rested his hand on her cheek and traced her cheek bone, studying her intently. He listened to her heart beat calm under his carress. He thought he had seen a ghost of a smile cross her lips as she clenched her eyes tighter.

She opened her eyes to find his smiling from cheek to cheek. She couldn't help but mimic his image. His smile was infectious, it was one of the things that she had loved most about him.

"You showed me a light that I thought had been blown out since the beggining of my time as a monster. I thought you had turned on my humanity that I kept pushing down into my deep, black heart for centuries.." He paused as his smile slipped from his face. "But.. but you.. you didn't turn on my humanity. You are my humanity. You are the light that i've been searching for in the darkness that is my existence. I love you."

She was speechless. Here he was, Niklaus Mikaelson, the Original hybrid, the immortal monster .. confessing his love.

She didn't waste a moment. She slammed her soft, full mauve lips into his as to ignite a kiss that sent fire through her veins and ice through his. A perfect mix of light and dark to create the perfect expolsion of love that sent charges of electricity and spark through the atmosphere.

She pulled back almost instantly and rested her forehead against his, "I love you too." she breathed into his mouth.

**I have a whole story mapped out if you'd like me to finish. Review? **


End file.
